Enough for One Day
by HiddenHeartHiddenIdentity
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are just relaxing when they decide to pick out names for their twins who will be arriving shortly! Everlark fluff! Enjoy!


**Hope you like it! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy.**

* * *

"This is one of my favourite things about being pregnant - just sitting here with you, I'm so calm."

Peeta nodded, a small smile gracing his features. He rubbed his hand across Katniss' protruding belly that was to accommodate their children for the next month or so. Katniss wasn't so fond of surprises, so they had found out at their ultrasound that they were to have a little boy and a little girl.

"I was thinking, we should start coming up with a name soon. One for a boy, one for a girl. Any suggestions?"

Katniss nodded thoughtfully, fiddling with the hang nail on her thumb.

"For a girl, how about Capella? It means 'she goat' in Greek, and it's a star."

Katniss understood and appreciated he subtle nod to Prim. Prim who loved her goat Lady so much. Katniss thought it was more meaningful than just naming their baby Primrose.

"Capella Amaryllis Mellark. I think it's beautiful; has a certain ring to it."

"What does it mean? Amaryllis", Peeta enquired.

"To sparkle."

Peeta grinned, his blue eyes sparkling, true to his future daughters name.

"For a boy, Castor? It matches Capella, it's a star too and has a Greek origin", suggested Peeta.

"I like Cayden, it means fighter. Castor Cayden Mellark", Katniss grinned. She was glad her husband was on the same wavelength as her when it cam to names.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be, you're not the easiest person to agree with", Peeta grinned cheekily.

"Hey!", Katniss swatted his arm and pouted playfully. "I can already tell she's going to be a daddy's girl, whenever you speak she starts kicking. I can't wait to hold them."

Peeta was so proud of Katniss, he knew she hadn't fully gotten over her fear of having children, but she was trying, and what else could he ask for?

"How do you if it's Castor or Capella kicking?", Peeta asked.

"Mother's intuition", Katniss smirked. Ever since Delly and Annie had told her about mother's intuition she had used it to answer every question Peeta had.

"You hungry? How 'bout some cheese buns?"

"I'm always hungry - especially for cheese buns. Four please!"

The smile on Katniss' face was so cute, he felt his heart clench. He rolled his eyes (a trait he had gotten from Katniss) and went bring her a plate of her favourite baked treat.

* * *

**8 MONTHS LATER**

Katniss was sitting in the rocking chair (a beautiful, but extravagant gift from Uncle Haymitch) rocking Castor and Capella. Both little babies had been born around 7 pounds, healthy for twins. After a two day stay in the newly built District 12 Hospital, Katniss and Peeta had brought their twins home.

Castor had Katniss' grey eyes and Peeta's beautiful blond hair. Little Capella was the apple of her daddy's eye with his blue eyes and Katniss' dark hair.

Peeta walked into the light green nursery - a blue sky painted on the ceiling and a bright beautiful yellow-orange sun taking up half of the back wall. The furniture in the room was cherry wood, a calming meadow scene painted on the walls. There was various stuffed toys and things from well wishers, friends and family dotted around the room.

Peeta ran a hand through his wet hair, water dripping down his body and grinned at his little family.

"Hey mommy, how's it going in here?"

"Good, good. Castor here is developing one hell of an appetite," Katniss whispered careful not to wake the sleeping boy in her arms. His sisters eyes were wide open as they often were. Capella always wanted to see as much of the world as she could. Her pudgy little arms were reaching in the direction of her father, she was excited after hearing his voice.

Peeta carefully took her out of Katniss' arms and smiled tenderly at her.

"Hey baby. You being good for mommy?" The child in his arms gurgled and babbled happily.

"I think I'm gonna stay home from the bakery today. We can just chill and play with the twins - I have a feeling in my bones today is going to be the day."

Katniss laughed; Peeta was convinced that everyday would be the day when they said their first words.

"Whatever you say Peeta. Castor's up I think, let's go downstairs and get my little angels some breakfast."

Katniss picked Castor up and together the sweet little family trudged down the stairs for breakfast. Peeta was sure they could scour the country and they wouldn't find a family as happy as theirs.

After breakfast Peeta put Castor and Capella in their playpen and plopped down on the couch. Katniss was over at the bay windows pulling the drapes open.

"It's such a gorgeous day, we should go out and do something."

"We could go for a walk through town, get some stuff for a picnic and head to the meadow? We _could _go to the woods, but it isn't easy with the stroller...'

"Nah, we can just stick to the meadow today! Let's go get dressed."

They walked back upstairs with the twins in their arms and Katniss picked out their outfits while Peeta changed their diapers. Katniss picked out a beautiful yellow dress for Capella with a blue flower knit on the front, paired with soft blue baby sandals and a little blue cardigan. Castor was to wear pastel yellow shorts and a light blue t-shirt with his tiny baby Converse (a gift from Effie).

"Let's get this show on the road then!" Peeta had called Max at the bakery to ask him to prepare a picnic basket. It was a service available to customers in Spring and Summer.

"Hey Mr. and !", called little Elora, Thom and Delly's daughter. She was weaving daisy chains in the lawn with her friends while they basked in the sunshine.

Katniss and Peeta waved back at them merrily. They encountered many other people on their way, some who stopped to coo and comment on how fast the twins were growing. They picked up their picnic basket from the bakery and kept walking.

Once they reached the meadow, Peeta spread the picnic blanket on the ground, assembled the portable double seated baby swings and put Castor and Capella in their seats, while the swatted at the soft mobile farm animals and sea creatures hung from the arch.

Katniss was stretched out on the blanket and Peeta went to join her, Katniss immediately cuddling into his side. She sighed contentedly.

"The sun is definitely picking up on my mood," Peeta said happily. Katniss giggled uncharacteristically, perfect days like this lightened her mind completely. She felt like she could fly.

After a couple of hours in the sun, it was time to go home. Katniss leaned over and kissed Peeta, his lips tasted like the sun...or rather lemonade.

"Best day ever,"she grinned. Castor and Capella were snoring away in their stroller, Capella's eyes closed for once.

Peeta yawned, but nodded. "Enough excitement for one day though, right? I have a feeling that those two," he gestured to the twins, "could do with a nap."

* * *

**A/N. Hope you enjoyed that! My first Hunger Games fanfiction - I think I spent more time looking up pretty names than I did writing it. I enjoyed doing it, and if I made any mistakes feel free to point them out to me! Review! Xx**


End file.
